harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lily Potter
'''Lily Potter (z domu Evans) ( urodzona 30 stycznia 1960 roku,, zmarła 31 października 1981 roku w Dolinie Godryka) - czarodziejka. Matka Harry'ego Pottera, żona Jamesa Pottera, siostra Petunii Dursley. Jej rodzice byli mugolami, była jedyną czarodziejką w rodzinie. Jej sąsiadem był Severus Snape, który wtajemniczył ją w świat czarodziejski. Był również w niej zakochany.' Nauka w Hogwarcie http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:4.jpgW 1971 roku, gdy miała jedenaście lat rozpoczęła naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie thumb|leftuchodziła za niezwykle utalentowaną uczennicę. Została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Była wyjątkowo dobra z zaklęć i eliksirów . Już od samego początku niechętnie odnosiła się do Jamesa – nie podobało się jej to, w jaki sposób traktuje on Severusa i stawała po jego stronie, gdy James Potter znęcał się nad nim. Lily przestała lubić Severusa po tym jak nazwał ją szlamą. W siódmej klasie została prefektem naczelnym i zaczęła z Jamesem jednak chodzic i po skończeniu szkoły wyszła za niego za mąż i zamieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ostatnie chwile życia ''-Nie Harry, nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry! ''-Odsuń się, głupia... odsuń się, i to już...'' ''-Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego... ... Nie Harry!Błagam, zlituj się...zlituj...'' Ktoś śmiał się ochryple, kobieta krzyczała .... -Lily broniąca swojego syna. W 1980 r. urodziła syna, Harry'ego. Zginęła w 1981 roku z rąk samego Lorda Voldemorta, broniąc swojego jedynego syna. Voldemort nie pragnął jej śmierci, chciał zabic tylko jej syna. Powiedział jej, że może uciec, ale ona nie zrobiła tego. Jej ostatnie słowa brzmiały: "Tylko nie Harry, błagam! Zabij mnie!" Stanęła przed kołyską swojego dziecka, więc Czarny Pan zabił ją. Następnie skierował różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego, ale zaklęcie odbiło thumb|212pxsię. W późniejszych latach Albus Dumbledore wyjaśnia Harry'emu, że tak się stało, ponieważ Lily miała wybór. Mogła uciec, ale wybrała życie syna. Dlatego Voldemort nie mógł mu nic zrobic. Lily w późniejszych tomach Mimo, że Lily Potter ginie na początku tomu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny jej postać przejawia się w każdym z następnych tomów. Właśnie w pierwszym tomie Albus Dumbledore mówi Harry'emu o tym, że Lily oddając życiethumb|left|James i Lily w tańcu za Harry'ego uchroniła go przed śmiercią z rąk Quirrella, który nie mógł dotknąć Harry'ego. Natomiast w drugim tomie Tom Riddle, chcąc wiedzieć coś więcej o niewytłumaczalnym przeżyciu Harry'ego, porusza temat Lily Potter. W tomie trzecim Hagrid mówi o tym, że do śmierci Lily z rąk Lorda Voldemorta przyczynił się Syriusz Black (w rzeczywistości zrobił to Peter Pettigrew). W tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podczas pojedynku Harry'ego z Voldemortem Lily pojawia się jako jedna ze zjaw i wraz z ojcem Harry'ego, Cedrikiem Diggorym, Bertą Jorkins i mugolem Frankiem Bryce przyczynia się do kolejnego triumfu thumb|Lily na przyjęciu u SlughornaHarry'ego nad Czarnym Panem. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa widzimy Lily w myślodsiewni, kiedy broni Snape'a przed huncwotami. W szóstym tomie postać Lily przewija się głównie za sprawą Horacego Slughorna, który uważa, że Harry odziedziczył talent do eliksirów właśnie po niej (Harry korzystał ze starego podręcznika eliksirów Snape'a). W tomie siódmym Lily wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem, Syriuszem i innymi pojawia się na ostatniej drodze Harry'ego do pokonania Voldemorta. Lily i Severus Snape Na początku niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Lily. Nieco więcej z przeszłości matki Harry'ego pokazane jest w thumb|left|Lily we wspomnieniach Harry'ego, gdy zajrzał w nie Snape.tomie piątym. Jednak dopiero w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci dowiadujemy się więcej o przeszłości Lily. Lily przyjaźniła się z Snape'em już od najmłodszych lat - poznali się, podczas gdy Snape przyglądał się Lily i jej siostrze - Petunii. Lily polubiła Snape'a, mimo jej początkowej niechęci do przyszłego mistrza eliksirów, który już na pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Snape opowiedział Lily o świecie czarodziejów: Ministerstwie Magii, Azkabanie, dementorach, Hogwarcie, a także zwierzał jej się ze swoich rodzinnych problemów. Dopiero w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie zaczęły się kłótnie pomiędzy nimi - Lily nie podobało się to, że Snape zadaje się ze śmierciożercami, zaś Severusowi to, że Jamesowi Potterow Lily wyraźnie się podoba. Kiedy Snape w przypływie wściekłości nazwał Lily szlamą, ich przyjaźń skończyła się. Snape próbował ją przeprosić. ''- Uwierz mi, nie chciałem...'' ''- Nazwać mnie szlamą? Severusie, przecież tak nazywasz każdego, kto pochodzi z rodziny mugoli. Czym ja się od nich różnię?'' To wydarzenie ostatecznie zakończyło przyjaźń Lily i Snape'a. Pomimo, że Lily znienawidziła Severusa, ten pomagał ochronić ją przed Voldemortem po zrozumieniu swego fatalnego błędu, jakim było doniesienie Voldemortowi o przepowiedni profesor Trelawney. Przepowiednia ta mówiła o chłopcu, który "ma moc pokonania czarnego pana, a narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca". Wysiłki Snape'a w kierunku uratowania Lily poszły na marne - 31 października 1981 Voldemort zabił i ją i Jamesa. Nie mógł jednak zabić Harry'ego. Niektórzy z licznych czytelników rozważali wielokrotnie, co by się stało, gdyby Snape wyznał Lily, co do niej czuł, jeszcze przed nazwaniem jej "szlamą". Być może byliby razem, a Lily nigdy nie zostałaby żoną Jamesa Pottera, a może zerwałaby tę przyjaźń jeszcze szybciej, nie czując tego samego do Severusa jednak są to tylko spekulacje. Wygląd Lily miała grube, długie, kasztanowe włosy, opadające na ramiona i jasnozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, które thumb|left|Lily w latach szkolnychHarry po niej odziedziczył. Zdolności magiczne Jako dziecko Lily potrafiła w pewnym stopniu kontrolować zdolności, co Harry zobaczył we wspomnieniach Snape'a w ostatnim tomie. Jest to dość niezwykłe, ponieważ młodzi czarodzieje nie potrafią kontrolować umiejętności. W Hogwarcie Lily uchodziła za niezwykle zdolną czarownicę. W szóstym tomie Horacy Slughorn powiedział Harry'emu, że był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, iż Lily Evans urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli. Możemy wnioskować, iż Voldemort myślał, że Lily jest czystej krwi, ponieważ chciał mieć Potterów w swojej armii. Czarny Pan nie tolerował mugolaków, więc jeśli by wiedział, że Lily jest szlamą to bez wątpienia nie starałby się jej przeciągnąć na stronę śmierciożerców. en:Lily Potter Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Mugolak Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Zmarli w 1981 Kategoria:Rodzina Potter